fb_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Exo
Origin The Exo race originated around the same time as the precursors. Life span The average Exo being could live forever unless killed in battle. Height The average height for a male Exo is around 10 feet but 14 isn't un-heard-of. Average female Exo height is 9 feet but 12 isn't abnormal. Weight The average weight for a male Exo is 1,500 to 2,300.lbs. Female Exo's only weight from 1,000 to 1,500.lbs. Surviving members The only known surviving member of the Exo race is Tyler Hale. Near Extinction The Exo race fought along side the Precursors and Protoss races against the Forerunners in the Forerunner-Precursor war. The Exo race fought bravely. The Exo's that fought were so loyal to their comrades that they all sacrificed themselves to hold the Forerunners off for just a while longer. After the war the Forerunners hunted down every single Exo until there was one left, before the last Exo died he created a single, more evolved, human that reproduced and his children reproduced and so forth until finally, The human known as Tyler Hale was born. This human would go on to become a Exo. Possible repopulation Tyler Hale recently came across a hidden Exo construct known as The Vault of The Enlightened, in the vault Tyler found many powerful weapons, Armor varients, and a note telling him that when The Guardian Empire reached transentience that Tyler could recreate the Exo race from his blood. Social Statuses During the time of the Exo empire poverty was unheard of, so, social statuses were all typically the same. The Sovereign was the chief leader of the Exo empire (Sovereign is comparable to a Emperor or a King) There were the Warriors, the tallest, strongest, and the richest of the Exo race. The warriors were led by the Supreme Commander. Then there are the Scientist, They were the, smartest of the Exo empire, the scientists were lead by The Professor (The professor was the Smartest of the whole Empire, he/she usually design any technology used by the Empire. The major down-side to being The Professor is that they typically go insane in pursuit of infinite knowledge). There are Lifeshifters, they are the smallest, calmest, and have the most steady hands, Lifeshifters are doctors and nurses. The lifeshifters are lead by the Lifegiver(The technology used by Exo doctors is so advanced that not a single recorded case of death has occured to any known Exo except in wartime. The fact that the Exo race is nearly immortal usually renders the Lifeshifter's job obselite). Finally, there are the builders, they are the most poor of the Exo empire, they are a lot shorter than the warriors but are nearly as strong. The builder class is lead my of course, The Master Builder. (Exo children are born into their status, their parents' statuses have no correlation in what the child's status will be. In order from most common to rarest here are the statuses: Builders 50%, Lifeshifters 35%, Scientists 10%, Warrior 5%) (%= percent of population) Military Ranks The miitary of the Exo empire was nearly unbeatable their only weakness was that they were few in numbers due to the rarity of the Warrior class. (Military ranks will be listed from officer to enlisted, and from greatest to least authority) Officer Ranks: *Supreme Commander *Fleet Admiral *General *Inheritor *Novae *Reclaimer *Fleet Legate *Legate *Blooded Fleet Centurian *Blooded Centurian *Fleet Centurian *Centurian *Fleet Colonal *Lieutenant Fleet Colonal *Colonal *Fleet Major *Major *Blooded Fleet Captain *Fleet Captain *Blooded Captain *Captain *Command Lieutenant *Lieutenant Grade III *Lieunenant Grade II *Lieutenant NCO Ranks: *Berzerker Sergent Major *Command Master Sergent *Chief Master Sergeant *Berzerker *Senior Master Sergent *Master Sergent Enlisted Ranks: *Blugeon Sergeant *Technical Sergeant *Staff Sergeant *Sergeant *Specialist *Private 3rd Class *Private 2nd Class *Private 1st Class *Private *Corporal Grade 5 *Corporal Grade 4 *Corporal Grade 3 *Corporal Grade 2 *Corporal Grade 1 *Corporal *Recruit Materials Used by The Exo Race Ducinium- Mysterious metal reveared by the Exo race for it's durability and nearly indestructible qualities. Vanterite- A crystal that forms in the core of Aisnilia . It radiates energy that can be harnessed and used as power. Exo Naval Ship classes (*=Refer to bottom of section) The Exo's navy was only ever out-matched by the forerunner navy *Flagship *Fortress Class *Super carrier *Carrier *Corvette *Colony ship *Phoenix Battle Carrier *Planet Destroyer* *Battle Ship *Destroyer *Frigate *Star Figher *Fighter *Troop transport (Planet Destroyer ships change their outer appearance to drill through the core of the planet, They also release a chemical agent that burns the atmosphere of the planet). Geography The Exo race didn't need air to survive, therefore they could survive anywhere in the galaxy. Their extreme resilence did however have limits, the Exo couldn't live anywhere that would harm their flesh, ruling out stars and black holes as possible homes. Though many Exo colonies were on lush planets, capable of sustaining all life; the majority of Exo colonies were set up on desolate, uninhabited planets. The Exo tended to opt out on comfortable planets for more easily defendable planets. The key to the Exo race's success is the fact that they colonized barren planets when they were weaker, less intelligent beings. Return Recently, Tyler Hale began studying the DNA from a sample of Exo blood. After many long days of constant study, Tyler successfully brought the Exo race back from extinction. This sort of act is un-heard-of in the universe. Now the Exo are spreading their ranks throughout the galaxy, the first Exo colony ship left only a day after the Exo were brought back to life. Category:Ancient Category:Advanced race Category:Technologically advanced to most Category:Warriors Category:Extinct Category:Alien to human Category:Interstellar race